


The Asset starts school

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky starts school, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky starts school and doesn't really knows what's going on. Steve is more worried than anything about everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The past few weeks have been the roughest since Steve and Bucky moved into the tower. The day after Bucky's birthday, Steve immediately started to do potty training again. Bucky was okay with it for a while until Steve had to start leaving him by himself to go. He had multiple fits and a close meltdown, but Steve kept assuring him that he was always on the other side of the door. After a while, Bucky finally got the hang of going to bathroom. But he could only recognize the feeling of going number one and not number two. Steve knew it was because Bucky still didn't have a lot of solids in his diet to recognize the feeling, so at that point Steve knew his diet needed to change.

"Bucky, can you go get your shoes please? We're going to be late." Said Steve. Today was the big day where Bucky meets his teacher. Bucky thought it was just therapy day, which it was; but there would be a new face joining them. Bucky was very stubborn on therapy days, so he stayed on his spot on the couch.

"Hey, get up. We need to go." Bucky shook his head and chewed on his necklace. Steve sighed, the three year old independence streak was hitting hard and fast, he wasn't liking it. Steve got his shoes, his bookbag and his tablet.

"Buck, come on, we'll put them on when we get there." Bucky stared at him then got up. He got his vibrating toy that Rumlow got him and his toys. Steve put on Harley's harness and grabbed Bucky's harness. They went downstairs to the garage. Steve's car was still undriveable because Tony said it needed more work than he thought. Steve thought he was just stalling so he would get a new car.

Once he got Bucky into one of the SUV's, Bucky started rocking. The rocking was becoming more of an issue since Bucky had the meltdown on his birthday. It was never aggressive rocking, he just did it whenever he was in the car or in the sensory room. Steve needed to talk to Dr. Nicole about it. Because every time he rocked, the seat belt would lock and rub against his neck leaving burns. Steve would have to figure something out, but for now he started the car and left.

They arrived at the facility with a few minutes to spare. Bucky went in his therapy room while Steve signed him in and sat in his corner. When Steve got in the room, Bucky was laying on the couch that Dr. Nicole had gifted him for his birthday. Then there was a knock. Dr. Nicole came in with another woman.

"Hey guys. How are we doing?" Asked Dr. Nicole.

"We're doing fine. Bucky's three year old independence is starting to show. He's becoming extra stubborn."

"I can tell. Good morning, Bucky." All she got was a wave.

"Bucky." Said Steve sternly.

"Hi."

"Good, this is my sister Lisa."

"Nice to meet you." Said Steve.

"Nice to meet you as well. Big fan, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Now we can do this as a meet and greet like they do in public schools. Maybe that will ease him into all this and I can see where he's at. And you can also tell me what to watch out for." Said Lisa sitting down on a couch.

"Sounds good. Come here, Bucky." Bucky got up and sat next to Steve.

"This is Ms. Lisa, she's going to be your teacher." Bucky tilted his head a little then looked at Dr. Nicole.

"I'm your therapist, she's your teacher."

"Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for a shake. Bucky shook his head then tried to get up. But Steve held him down.

"Hey, be nice please. You don't have to shake her hand but say hi at least."

"Hi."

"What's your name?" She asked. Bucky looked at Steve.

"Tell her your name."

"Bucky."

"Bucky, that's a nice name. And how old are you?"

"Two."

"You were two a few weeks ago, how old are you now?" Asked Steve.

"Three."

"Three, wow you're a big boy. My name is Lisa. Can you tell me something about yourself?" Bucky shook his head then signed done. Steve was about to say something, but remembered pressuring Bucky into answering questions wasn't going to help anything.

"Okay, you can take a break for five minutes." Said Dr. Nicole. Bucky got up and went back to his couch.

"He's not good with questions. He relies on me to give an answer."

"That's common. I'm glad I can get him to talk a little, but this will be a good opportunity for you to tell me about him."

"Right, what would you like to know?"

"What he likes to do? Things I need to be cautious about, that type of stuff." Steve told her what Bucky likes to during the day like lounging and playing. But when he mentioned the aggression around toys, she got a little concerned.

"Is he snatching toys away?"

"If he even lets you touch them. If he's not directly giving it to you, he'll get angry at you for trying to grab it."

"Resource guarding."

"Yes, it's hard to break. He's fine with me sometimes taking the toys, but other times when there are people around he'll start growling."

"Okay, we can work on that. What else?" Steve thought a little bit. There wasn't much Bucky did on a normal day besides watch tv or be on his tablet.

"He has his tablet that he watches Paw Patrol on, but I'm not sure if you're going to allow him to be on it."

"Nicole told me about his tablet and what I am planning to do is make the tablet into more something educational than entertainment. But if you want to bring in a different tablet, that's okay too." Steve would probably have to get another tablet, Bucky only used his tablet to watch tv. Trying to get him to do something else on it would only cause problems. 

Ms. Lisa went on to ask about what Bucky already knows. Steve tried to think, Bucky knew some colors and numbers. But he still wasn't where he needed to be.

"What's his schedule?" She asked.

"His schedule is basic. He wakes up when he wants to which is usually about 8:30ish sometimes 9. He eats breakfast after we walk Harley. Then he's down for a nap at 11 and that usually an hour or two. From there, depending on the day, we don't do much."

"That's good. Now I will allow him to have nap times, but I will do that for an hour. What's his diet like?"

"Truthfully, it's not where it should be. Bucky isn't chewing when he eats, so most of the stuff I fix for him is soft or has liquids in it. But he does like to put things he shouldn't in his mouth, so just watch him. But he loves sweets, though."

"They all do. Okay, I understand the last time we talked, I said two to three hours of teaching, but I think five may be a better option. Bring him in after breakfast, we can start learning, have nap time, have lunch, learn again then end the day with relax time. Because in the span of a five hour school time, I need to see where he is at and work around his emotions. I know the first couple of days are going to be torture for him, but it will get better." Steve hoped it would, this would be the first time that he has left Bucky with a stranger and he wouldn't be near him. He could already hear the screams and feel the grabbing.

Now that he got Bucky's basic needs down, it was time to discuss the not so pleasant side of Bucky.

"Now, I have to mention that Bucky gets frustrated easily and he will not hesitate to say no. If he seems like he's getting angry, separate yourself from him and give him a few minutes to calm himself down. But in extreme cases, if he will start lashing out, please call me."

"Describe that, please?"

"Biting is his biggest thing and technically his most violent. If he isn't biting himself, he's trying to bite you. He hits and kicks really hard, so if he's having a tantrum just talk to him to calm him; but I don't want you to get hurt. Also he will start to hit his head, so just put a little pressure on his right arm and he'll calm down. But I'm hoping we can avoid meltdowns, but that's too much hope."

"Meltdowns?" Questioned Ms. Lisa.

"I told you he gets very overwhelmed to the point where he loses control of himself. How is he doing with those?" Asked Dr. Nicole.

"His meltdowns are getting worse. The last meltdown he had was at his birthday party, everyone started to leave and he got overwhelmed. He will bite, kick and hit you with all his strength. If he gets to that point of a meltdown, call me or have someone restrain him because he will bite and hit himself until he's at the point of exhaustion and bleeding." Said Steve, he could see the concern growing on Ms. Lisa's face.

"He can't feel pain?"

"I think he can, I think when he's overstimulated or in pain his first reaction is to direct it onto himself or others if someone is touching him."

"So he's very self-injurious?"

"Yes, it bothers me a lot and the only thing I can do is restrain him."

"Okay, I cannot restrain him. But I will have a guard close by in case that happens."

"I prefer if you call me. Bucky reacts terribly around strangers. I don't want him to hurt anyone." At that point, Steve's anxiety was starting to rise a bit. Bucky was too strong for anyone in this building to handle without sedation. He leaves bruises and cuts on Steve from the meltdowns and if Bucky did these things around these people, someone was going to end up in a hospital or worse. "If he gets to that point where he can't calm himself down, call me. I don't live far. And if for some reason you can't reach me, I'll leave the number of two people who can usually calm him down. Just please, don't let anyone touch him or sedate him."

"We'll work something out." Said Ms. Lisa. Steve still wasn't sure about this. The amount things they can go wrong from this is skyrocketing and the amount things that could go wrong in the thirty minute drive here was upsetting.

"But I think Bucky will be okay, because he has his grounding items with him. And we will teach him if he needs a break from all this, he can have a few minutes to himself." Said Dr. Nicole.

"Yeah, he does but Bucky can get so worked up that he'll refuse them."

"Then we'll work on an intervention. I know his toys are favorite and Harley is a big help, but we'll work on other interventions if he starts to refuse them." Said Ms. Lisa. This still did very little to settle Steve's nerves about Bucky having a violent meltdown.

"Okay, now his medical problems. His main problem is seizures, but usually he only needs about five minutes to collect himself, but if it's longer than five minutes, he's not coming out of it or he's being very aggressive please call me." 

"The aggressive part? Is that the soldier?" She asked, Steve nodded. 

"Just call me." 

"Alright, sounds good. Do you think he can answer some questions?"

"We can try." Steve looked over at Bucky, who was laying very still. Bucky already had his nap for the day, so Steve was hoping he wasn't taking another one.

"Sweet boy, come here." Bucky lifted his head then got up. He had his toy against his head.

"Hey, do you think we can start school next Monday?" Said Ms. Lisa. Bucky shook his head.

"I think Monday is a good day to start. We need to get you a lunch bag and a few other things. Oh, before I forget he has learned how to use the bathroom for number one, number two is going to take a while because he isn't eating solids."

"Okay, good. If you just want to bring two or three pull ups with him and a change of pants, we'll be okay."

"Good, and there maybe somedays he might have to miss because I'm gone on a mission. But I'll try to convince whoever is watching him to bring him over." Rumlow probably wouldn't bring Bucky to school even if he was required to.

"If that does happen and nobody can get here, I can just list out stuff that he needs to work on to whoever is watching him."

"Great, I think we've covered everything."

"I would think so too. We're going to have a lot of fun, we'll take field trips and do other fun activities. And he'll learn a lot. He'll also have homework too."

"That's fine, we'll squeeze it in."

"Alright, nice meeting you two. I'll see you Monday, Bucky." Bucky stared at her as she left. Steve was pretty sure Bucky was very wary of this woman, but Steve had a feeling they would be friends after they got used to each other.

"Now, before we go I have a concern, not with school. It's something he's been doing a while."

"Okay?" Questioned Dr. Nicole.

"He's been rocking himself a lot since his last meltdown. It's not aggressive rocking, it happens in car and in the sensory room, but when he's in the car, the seat belt locks up and it rubs against his neck. I'm worried something is going."

"Well, he does have sensory processing disorder. So that maybe a factor. Can I see him in the car?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, we're leaving." Bucky got up quickly and went outside with them. Steve got him in the car. Once he got the seat belt on, Bucky started rocking.

"It looks to be more of a sensory seeking behavior. Something isn't giving him stimulation so this is him making the stimulation on his own. Or he could be doing to release some type of stimulation he doesn't like, but you said he's doing this even when nothing is going on, correct?"

"Right."

"So I would say he's hyposensitive. Just trying to find sensory stimulation. But I would talk to Bruce if you're really concerned. I can only deal with the psychological part of his recovery."

"Right, I'll ask Bruce."

"And for the seat belt, I would get a seat belt cushion or a 5 point racing harness with cushion." That seemed to be the best option until he could see Bruce. Steve said goodbye to Dr. Nicole while Bucky only waved bye.

Once Steve got settled in the car, he realized the day was still pretty young and they didn't have much to do today. So maybe getting the lunch bag and making sure Bucky would have everything he needed before Monday sounded like it could fill up the rest of the day. 

They didn't make it to the store mainly because Bucky was complaining his head was hurting. Once they arrived home, Bucky sat in his sensory room to relax while Steve sat in the kitchen to figure out how to prepare himself for Monday. Bucky would be incredibly upset, that was already established. But Steve didn't know how he would react to Bucky being gone. This wasn't like missions, sure it was only for a few hours a day, but still Bucky wasn't going to be in the comfort of home and none of his family would be with him.

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" He asked to himself. Then the elevator dinged open, Sam was here.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Where's Buckster?"

"In his sensory room."

"Tough day?"

"Not really, we met his teacher today."

"And how did that go?"

"Not as expected, Bucky showed little to no interest in what she was saying. When I told her about his biting and meltdowns, she seemed a little apprehensive about this."

"Well, it's not everyday someone gets to teach a person like Bucky. If I was her, I would be a little nervous too. But you have to remember, Bucky is just as nervous about this as she is."

"True."

"Now, how are you doing with all this?"

"You want the truth?"

"I live for the truth."

"I'm scared. Not only because this is the first he'll be away from everyone he knows, but I'm afraid that his tantrums, his meltdowns and the seizures will be too much for her. What if the soldier gets lose and he hurts someone? What if I can't get to him in time and he gets out of the facility, what do I do? Bucky doesn't know how to act in public. And what if the police finds him, do you know the amount of things that can go wrong?"

"Steve, breathe man. First of all, the first week is always the hardest for any child starting school. Tantrums are a definite, if Bucky has a meltdown then it gives his teacher a chance to plan how to bring him down from it. As for the seizures, those can't be predicated when they'll happen and if Winter happens to show, then we'll make a plan. As for getting out, I don't think he'll get that far."

"I just can't help but worry that something is going to happen and I'm thirty minutes away."

"Oh, Steve you are such a dad. Like I said, the first week is always the hardest. You are adjusting, like Bucky is."

"Yeah, but-."

"Steve, if this seems like it's too much for Bucky then you can make adjustments, but right now it's time to give Bucky a little space and you have to accept that." That hit Steve a little harder than he expected. Bucky has always been with him since he got him, missions were hard enough; even if was for a day. But giving Bucky a little freedom was scaring Steve more than he expected.

"I guess I'm scared of him going away again. But it's only for five hours. I mean we've been separated longer, gosh we've been separated for seventy years surely I can handle five hours. Right?" Sam chuckled then sat down.

"You're paranoid and I understand why, but you have to start realizing that this is a good time for Bucky and you to start learning how to be okay without each other."

"Yeah, I just don't want anything to happen and I'm so far away. I'm scared, Sam."

"He'll be fine, Steve." Steve sighed then heard footsteps approaching. Bucky came from the hallway holding Lamby and the Rubik's cube. Bucky stared at Sam for second then went to Steve.

"Hey pal." Bucky came up to Steve then leaned against him.

"You ready for school?" Asked Sam.

"No." Said Bucky. 

"As expected. I think you'll enjoy it." 

"Stupid." 

"Bucky, no bad words." Said Steve.

"Are there other people learning with him?"

"No, she didn't mention anyone."

"I guess that's good for now, but she'll probably want to work on his social skills. You know he needs to."

"Yeah." Steve looked at Bucky who was content on turning the Rubik's cube one way.

"You know you can turn it other ways." Said Sam. Bucky stared at him then growled a little.

"We're going to stop that growling Buck, that's not nice and you know it." Bucky sat down on the floor and turned the Rubik's cube while Sam and Steve talked. 

As the day started to end, Sam left and Steve's nerves slowly began to decrease. He began to realize that maybe he was overreacting to Bucky being in school. He was nervous and that was expected, but to be in a full blown panic over something happening when he wasn't there scared him. After bath time, they were getting ready to sleep, Bucky kept staring at Steve every so often.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Sad?"

"I am a little sad, but it's nothing you should be worried about." Bucky tilted his head then laid on Steve's chest. Steve smiled and tapped his nose.

"Next week is going to be tough week for you, but you're going to be okay." Bucky smiled at him, Steve was sure Bucky didn't know what was going next week and there was only three days until Monday, so there wasn't much preparation to help him.

After a few minutes, Bucky fell asleep. Steve couldn't sleep. His anxiety was still high and he couldn't stop thinking about something happening to Bucky while he was at the tower. If this was normal parent behavior, then he was sure he was overreacting a bit. He would have to talk to Clint and Laura for tips to handle the situation, but until then he just wanted to hold Bucky for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of school and Steve is trying not to have a breakdown.

Monday came faster than what Steve wanted it to. He wanted a little more time to prepare himself for this day, but they can't stall. Getting Bucky ready for school was a challenge in itself. Bucky probably didn't know what today was and that was okay. But once they arrived at the facility, he would probably think it was a therapy day. But it wasn't.

Early morning, Steve got Bucky dressed and fed. They walked Harley for a while then came back to pack Bucky's lunch. They had went out yesterday to go get his lunch bag and a few snacks but managed to snag another Paw Patrol bookbag that Bucky would not let go of. Steve packed a few apple sauces and blueberries. And a lollipop in case Bucky needed something sweet. He filled a cup with juice and hooked it on his bag. He packed an extra pair clothes, diapers and his blanket in his bag. Steve wanted to pack extra stuff but that felt overbearing. 

"Hey Buck?" Bucky looked at him, he was laying upside on the couch watching tv. "We're about to leave in ten minutes, can you go grab a toy you want to bring with you?" Bucky slid of the couch and went in the bedroom. Steve triple checked everything and wrote the numbers down of Rumlow and Natasha then he wrote down Sam's just in case the others didn't work out. He put Bucky's new tablet in his bag since it was likely Bucky would only use his original tablet for watching tv. Bucky came back holding Lamby, Star and Fin and the paci that Loki got him in his mouth.

"I said one and where did you get this?" Steve got the paci out of his mouth and put in the kitchen, judging by the dust on the kitten it's been under somewhere.

"Want." He pointed to the paci. Steve thought for a second then decided it was best to give it to him. He cleaned the paci and put it in the side pocket.

"Now, you can only bring one toy." Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed, Bucky always bring two or more animals. Maybe he needed more toys to keep him calm. "Never mind, bring those three. But two have to go in the bookbag." Bucky gave him Star and Fin. Steve tripled checked everything again and decided he would be okay for today.

"Okay, time to go."

"Going?" Bucky asked.

"Somewhere fun." If he said school, they probably wouldn't get anywhere. They went downstairs to the garage where Tony was downstairs working on a suit.

"Hey Buckster, you going to school?" Asked Tony.

"No." Said Bucky. Steve nodded. Tony grinned.

"I can already see how this is going so I'm not going to hold you two up. Have fun wherever you're going kid." Said Tony. Steve got Bucky and Harley in the car and put his book bag in the front seat.

"You going to be okay Rogers?" Asked Tony.

"I don't know." Steve started the car and left. He was hoping there would be some type of delay, but nothing was going as he wanted today.

Once they arrived at the facility, Steve was already becoming nervous when Bucky was pulling him to sit on the couch. Usually when Bucky does this, he was becoming clingy. Today wasn't the day to be clingy.

Then the door opened.

"Good morning, how are we doing?" Asked Ms. Lisa.

"Okay, I guess." 

"Good morning, Bucky. You ready to start learning?" Bucky shook his head. Ms. Lisa smiled.

"I think it's time for me to go." Said Steve.

"Yes, is everything in his bag?"

"Um, yes, he has extra clothes, I've decided to leave him in diaper for a while until he's use to all the change cause I'm pretty sure he won't tell you that he has to go until he trust you. So there's extra diapers in there. He has his blanket and toys for nap time. His learning tablet is in there. In his lunch bag is blueberries, apple sauces and a lollipop. And this is the number of the three people who can usually calm him down."

"Okay. Thank you." Steve looked at Bucky. It was time and he wasn't ready.

"Alright, Bucky. I'm going to go."

"Go?" Steve got up then Bucky got up. Bucky grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to the couch. "Stay, please?"

"I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." Bucky started to cry and bite his arm. Steve held his arm and rubbed his wrist. 

"Leave, Bucky?" Bucky whined.

"Listen, I am not abandoning you. I'll be here promptly at 2 to pick you up. You're going to have so much fun with her. She'll let you color and take a nap and Harley will be right with you. But I have to go."

"Stay daddy, please?" 

"It's okay." Bucky cried then screamed and threw his book bag down. He pulled on Steve trying to make him move with him, but he wasn't moving. Bucky got frustrated and hit Steve. This was the hard part. Steve sighed and rubbed his back.

"Hey, I know you're upset but you don't have to hit. How about every day we're going to hug for twenty seconds so you know that I love you and you love me. Okay, can I have a hug?" Bucky hugged him but gripped his shirt.

After twenty seconds, Steve let go but Bucky wasn't.

"Sweet boy, I have to go." Bucky shook his head and clung onto him. Steve looked at Ms. Lisa who was waiting patiently. Steve sighed then tickled Bucky's stomach. Bucky let go and stared at him with fear in his eyes. Steve was trying not to give in, he really was.

"I love you, stay here." Steve began to leave, but Bucky got up and gripped his arm.

"Sit down." Steve tried to maintain a captain voice but it was breaking. Bucky sat down and cried. Steve kissed his head then left. He could hear Bucky screaming from outside of the building. This was a lot harder than he wanted it to be. But it had to happen as did the tears that fell from his eyes.

After a few minutes, Steve collected himself and left the parking lot. He hated the quietness in the car and music wasn't helping. Once he arrived at the tower, he walked up to his floor. He thought the quietness in the car was terrible, the dead silence on his floor was killing him.

He looked around his floor for something to do. There wasn't much on his to-do list. He spotted one of Bucky's toys laying on the coffee table. He left some of his toys laying on the floor, so Steve put them in the box. After that, he started a load of laundry and cleaned the dishes. But that only took up thirty minutes of his time. So he sat on the couch in silence. Then the elevator opened.

"Why was this exactly what I imagined you to be like when you got back? You alright?" Asked Nat.

"Define alright?"

"Well you're not laying somewhere broken down, so that's one positive. How did he do?"

"He didn't take it very well. He looked at me as if I was abandoning him. I knew he was going to be sad, but it felt like I just dumped him there."

"It's just the first day, over time he'll learn to love school and eventually he won't care that you're leaving."

"Nat." Steve whined.

"What? It's the truth. He needs to learn independence and you need to find your life outside of him now."

"Like what?"

"Find something to do. Knit a sweater or something. But sitting here, moping in silence for five hours isn't healthy." She had a point. He needed to do something. He just didn't know what to do. "What have you done since you got back?"

"I started laundry, cleaned the dishes and put his toys away."

Nat pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Come with me, Rogers." Nat grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs, so you can socialize." They took the elevator to the main room where Sam and Rumlow were.

"I thought you would have stayed in the parking lot, man." Said Sam.

"Wanted to."

"He get upset?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yeah, probably thought I was abandoning him."

"Sad eyes?"

"The saddest and he hit me so I know for sure he's not happy with me." Steve sat on the couch and sighed.

"He's just confused and you look like a sad dad. Need something to do while Bucky is away?" Asked Sam.

"What can I do for five hours?"

"Exercise, help an elderly lady cross the street or soak in the hot tub." Offered Sam. 

"I guess I can exercise. Then maybe go look for a car."

"See, you can do something without Bucky." Said Nat patting his shoulder.

"But that all can be done in an hour or two."

"Then find something else to do, if we have to ban you from the tower for five hours we will." Said Nat. 

Steve sighed and got up "Fine, I'll go. You guys are not helpful sometimes." Steve went downstairs and went outside. He jogged around a few blocks and made it to a car dealership. A few cars stood out to him, so he wrote down his top three. He went to the park and ran around. He went to the store and got extra stuff that he probably didn't need. All that only took two and half hours of his time. Three hours left and still nothing to do. So he made his way back to the tower.

After Nat and Sam criticized him again for being home, Steve kindly told them to go away while he sat on his floor.

"Maybe I'll just go to sleep." And he did just that.

**Three hours later**

" _Captain Rogers? Captain_?"

"What Jarvis?"

" _It is currently 1:45 pm. I suggest making your way towards Mr. Barnes so you are not late to pick him up_."

"Right." Steve quickly got up and went downstairs. He got in the car and quickly left. He might have honked at few slow drivers, but he made it there with five minutes to spare.

He went to Bucky's room and lightly knocked on the door, then Ms. Lisa opened it.

"Good afternoon, he's on his couch, I'm not sure if he's asleep." She let him in. Steve looked at Bucky on his corner, as still as he was he might be asleep. Harley greeted him with a tail wag. He sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Hey Bucky."

Bucky woke up a little then looked at Steve and smiled "Daddy." Bucky got out of his blanket and hugged him. Steve clung onto him a bit.

"How did he do?"

"He calmed down about an hour after you left. We sat in the corner since that seems to be his favorite spot and we just talked, well I talked. He is a good listener. Then we had lunch, he ate everything and we took Harley outside. But he did miss nap time. I got him to talk a little about his Lamby, Harley and you. And we ended the day with relax time, he loves his blanket. So overall, it was a good day and I'm proud of him."

"Me too. I'm glad you had a good day. Do you have homework?"

"No." Said Bucky.

"No homework for today, tomorrow we'll start learning the alphabet and numbers."

"Okay, sounds good. Well let's head home and get you snack." Steve folded his blanket and put Star and Fin in his bag.

"Can you say bye to Ms. Lisa?"

"Bye."

"Bye Bucky, I'll see you tomorrow." They left the facility, Steve got Bucky in the car and sat with him.

"I missed you."

"Missed you, tired."

"Yeah, let's get you home." Steve started the car and went home.

Once they arrived home, Steve fixed Bucky some yogurt with granola and let him watch tv for a little bit. But after an hour, Bucky was asleep. Steve was hoping to keep him up past dinner, but since he missed nap time and Bucky was already getting a little cranky he decided to let him rest.

Then the elevator opened. Sam, Nat, Rumlow and Tony was here now.

"What?" Whispered Steve.

"Just came to see how the little monster's first day of school went." Said Tony. Steve thought for a second, Bucky was most likely in a deep sleep but if he heard them talking, he wasn't going to be happy waking up.

"Let me go put him in bed so he won't wake up." Steve picked up Bucky and laid him down in bed. He closed the door quietly and went back to the living area.

"So how did he do?" Asked Nat.

"She said he calmed down about an after I left. Then stayed in his corner for a majority of the day. He ate, but missed nap time. When I got there he was asleep, so technically he had nap time, but he's tired. But she said he talked a little and had a good day."

"And she didn't get bit or anything?" Asked Sam.

"No, I think she knows to keep her distance if he's upset."

"Wow, good for her." Said Tony.

"But that doesn't mean Bucky won't try to bite her. You know how he is."

"I wonder how long it'll be until he does." Said Rumlow.

"I'm hoping they'll respect each others space. More importantly, I need her to respect his space if he's upset." Said Steve.

"They just need to get used to being around each other, I'm sure they'll be best friends by the end of the month." Said Nat.

"Yeah, tomorrow he'll learn the alphabet and numbers."

"Fun. Well we won't keep you from snuggling your boy, so we're going to go. Find something to do when he's not here Rogers." Said Nat.

"Bye Nat." Everyone left, Steve smiled then went in the bedroom. Surprisingly, Bucky wasn't asleep. He was on his tablet.

"Hey, did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah."

"That was fast, you'll be tired by bed time." Bucky shook his head then made grabby hands at Steve. Steve smiled at him then laid on the bed with him. Bucky quickly got in his spot on his chest and looked at him.

"You're getting really comfortable, it's nowhere near bed time."

"No leave Bucky."

"Oh, you're making sure I don't leave again?" Bucky nodded. Steve sadly smiled and thought this was probably a good time to explain to Bucky why he left.

"Bucky when you're in school I can't be there or else you'll be distracted. Ms. Lisa needs one-on-one with you. I'm sorry that you thought I was abandoning you, but I wouldn't do that to you. You know that."

"Stay, please?"

"I can't pal. Listen, it's just for five hours for five days. I know you don't understand the concept of time yet, but you will and you'll love going to school. Did you like Ms. Lisa?" Steve didn't get an answer which probably meant he was unsure, which was fine. It's just the first day. 

"I missed you, though. Like a lot."

"Missed me?"

"Yeah mommy and Uncle Sam keep trying to get me to do something when you're gone, but it's hard because you were always there with me now you're not. So it's a little hard to find something to do."

"Boring."

"Yeah it was. I guess I need to start finding something to do." Bucky smiled then got his tablet. They watched Paw Patrol and a few movies for a majority of the day. Steve was proud that Bucky didn't have a meltdown when he left but he had a nagging worry that Bucky would hate school and start throwing tantrums so he could stay with him. He probably would have to tell the other Avengers not teach Bucky excuses for not going to school. Tony most likely would, Sam and Rumlow probably will too. 

Steve just need make sure that he reduced the amount of times he got called on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already said it, but I'll say it again because it's getting worse out there. Stay safe, sanitize everything. Stay inside and read a book.

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of the virus, my college has been converted to online for the rest of the spring semester. I will try to keep posting regularly. But I want everyone to stay safe and healthy. Also I will not make the virus part of the series, no one wants baby Bucky to get sick anymore


End file.
